Connected
by r-nica
Summary: -ONESHOT- Four months since Atem's departure had gone, but Anzu still couldn't move on. Not when Yuugi strongly resembled him more and more, until Yuugi IS Atem in her eyes. But Yuugi would do anything to help her..even if it meant being Atem for a moment


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters belongs to Takahashi Kazuki.

**I'm using the original version, by the way. I was inspired to write this oneshot after finishing the second series (well, basically I had to get rid of these ideas haunting me everyday by writing them under one fic, but you know what I mean). If there are any fics exactly like this, what a coincidence.**

**And one more thing. I placed this fic under the characters _Anzu M._ and _Yuugi M._ because they are the major present characters here, even while it focuses a lot on Atem as well (I could choose only two since the site doesn't support three primary character filters). I hope that clears things up.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CONNECTED

* * *

Swift drop of life points.

In an instant everything was over. An unknown young man fell on his knees in shock and disbelief.

"You lost. Now you will never show yourself in front of Anzu or come in contact with her or bother her in any way, as you promised."

That voice brimming with confidence. Its owner, a young man with dark hair that defied gravity, stood in victory. Purple orbs bore a look of determination, determination to make sure the end of the bargain would be kept. To make sure _she_ was protected.

But the one protecting her now wasn't the one who did before.

The defeated duelist scanned the nearly deserted surroundings, only to find the dispersed audience glad of his loss. Ashamed, he never waited to be properly evacuated from the spacious dueling arena, jumped down, and immediately scurried away until he was no longer seen.

As the crowd cheered, the platform hoisting the victor returned him to the top of the stairs, and he stepped out. When he neared her just a small distance from the last step, the hard look on his eyes softened into concern. "Are you all right, Anzu?"

She had witnessed that protective expression before. There had been only a few times when she had been completely alone with that person, but they were enough to familiarize her to his caring side for her. She knew she should be happy that she saw that kind of face again for her sake, but it was too difficult to be.

That person wasn't the one bearing it now.

Still, she managed to plaster a smile on her face, how weak it really was. "Yeah. Thanks, Yuugi. I really owe you one."

"You owe me nothing. Just don't go meet random guys like that the next time, okay? That was a close call."

"Sorry to make you worry," she apologized. "But it won't happen again, I promise."

Ever since Anzu had beaten Step Johnny, she'd gained popularity and several admirers at the arcade. And one of these admirers kept on sending her gifts "of his love" despite her constant rejections out of lack of interest in him. But soon it had turned really bothersome that she had agreed to meet him after school at Kaiba Land, only to personally tell him off and make him stop. The stubborn guy wouldn't back off at first but later had changed his mind to give her demands a chance through a duel. Of course, the penalty of her defeat had been that he would claim her as his girlfriend. Even if the brunette were to refuse, he had made it clear he would stalk her until she surrendered. Never the type to back out from a challenge, Anzu had agreed. Besides, she already had experienced dueling with her life and her body on the line; the current duel should be nothing major. But to her dismay, it had seemed that not even such experiences had been enough for she had lost this duel. It hadn't been until Yuugi, who had followed her, pointed out how Anzu's admirer had cheated to win that she and even the onlookers had realized they'd been tricked. As for the other young man, it had been the perfect opportunity to challenge the Duel King, apparently thinking he could steal the title through deceit. But to defend Anzu, Yuugi had accepted—and won.

Now the former keeper of the Millennium Puzzle smiled and was about to say something when suddenly he was swarmed by the kids who had watched his duel.

"Yuugi-san is really the Duel King!" a young boy declared. "Not even cheating could make him lose!"

"Someday I'll be as strong as Yuugi-san!" a girl exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

Another kid shoved a pad of paper out of nowhere at the victor. "Yuugi-san, please sign me an autograph!"

"Me too!"

"Hey, wait for your turn! I asked him first!"

Anzu stepped aside as Yuugi scratched his head in surprise, nearly flattered, before he warmly granted the wants of the fans. As soon as he was done, they happily walked away, and he shifted his attention back to Anzu. "That guy—don't worry about him, Anzu. He's not coming back again."

The girl's gaze on him became steady, as she loved the sound of that reassuring voice, the golden locks that stood imperiously against dark hair like bolts of lightning—

_Not again!_ She caught herself in time, shaking her head vehemently as though to wipe away the mistake from her mind. _It _isn't_ him. Stop it!_

"Anzu? What's wrong?"

Anzu blinked, this time finding those golden locks only framing the face and forehead of the purple-eyed male. Apparently her peculiar reaction hadn't escaped him. "Nothing! I'm okay, really," she lied, inwardly wincing at how fake she must have sounded. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"You seem so… out of yourself." Yuugi's forehead was creased. "If there's anything I can do—"

"Oh, you think too much, Yuugi," she cut him off, letting out a chuckle. Her mind, however, was quickly racking itself for anything that could take this unwanted spotlight off her. As her head looked around and noticed the soft orange and yellow hues playing in the horizon ahead of them, fortunately the right subject presented itself to her advantage. "Hey look, it's getting late. We should get going now or else we wouldn't be able to finish our project. Come on!" She hoisted her duffel bag full of clothes off the ground and her feet began moving in a brisk walk.

Yuugi blinked at first. "Hey, wait for me!" he called as he followed her outside the dueling arena, falling into step beside her. "We don't need to rush tonight. I know it's not a small project but we still have enough time tomorrow."

"But we ought to get a head start, even if tomorrow's a Sunday; the sooner we finish it, the better. Isn't that why I'm sleeping over your house tonight?" Anzu continued pacing all the way to the exit of Kaiba Land until she realized she was doing so alone. Surprised, she glanced behind her shoulder at Yuugi, who was rooted to the ground with a look of contemplation on his face. "Yuugi? What's the matter?"

Yuugi looked up. "Um, I just forgot to do something, that's all. Listen, why don't you go ahead of me? Jii-chan already knows you're coming."

Anzu blinked. "But what about you?"

"I'll follow later. See you at home." And he took off ahead of her, leaving Anzu staring at him until he was no longer in sight.

_Yuugi…_

* * *

_There must be a way…_

Vaguely aware of the now deep blue scintillated sky, Yuugi's spiky head swept sideways, feet pounding against hard concrete in a hurry as they passed random stores and buildings. He knew he couldn't wander around for so long with Anzu waiting for him at home. But searching for any inspiration that could help his female friend was far more important than their school project or anything else for that matter. But so far, the streets of Domino City had nothing to offer him.

Anzu's bright mask didn't fool him one bit. It never did. Four months of nostalgic gazes on him, of smiles that never reached her eyes made it all too clear to the male duelist what was really bothering her. But each time he tried to help the brown-haired girl, she wouldn't let him, always brushing him off, always pretending she was fine. _Anzu, I wish you'd let me help you._

But it was all up to her now. If he couldn't come to her, then all he could do was wait for her to come to him.

Yuugi halted, absentmindedly staring at some establishment. _No. Even so, I can't just do nothing._ Wasn't that the reason he was out here right now? As her friend, her troubled state bothered him. Even Jounouchi and Honda had already noticed how strained she was and wanted to be there for her. But at the same time, they'd also sensed her need to be alone, and they respected that. What nobody knew, though, was how long this need would be.

But Yuugi knew he and his closely knitted group weren't the only ones affected by Anzu. _Atem wouldn't want to see you like this._

While they were among Atem's many friends, it was without a doubt that both Yuugi and Anzu were the closest to the pharaoh's heart. But even so, the ways they were bonded to him were entirely different. To the former holder of the Millennium Puzzle, he was connected to Atem in a deep personal partnership akin to brotherhood. Anzu, on the other hand, had a view of the Egyptian spirit that saw him further than as a ruler, even past a close friend. It went beyond infatuation and plain worry and, at the same time, contained admiration and care. Yuugi himself wasn't sure how to sum it all in one word; the closest he could get was that, to Anzu, Atem was an extremely important person in her heart.

Unfortunately, Yuugi also had no idea as to how exactly his former "other self" viewed his relationship with Anzu. Atem might not have been conscious about it, but there was a certain type of regard for the girl that slightly differed from the way he viewed his other friends. This, however, was overshadowed by the constant appearance of new foes and the mystery of the pharaoh's background that mostly preoccupied everyone's minds, even Yuugi's.

Still, no matter how Atem viewed Anzu, it couldn't be ignored that she played a key role that brought the pharaoh victory and regained his real identity. Even Yuugi, despite being Atem's partner, hadn't thought the way she had. Without Anzu, things would have concluded_ very_ differently.

_Atem, you also realize this, don't you?_

Amethyst eyes regained focus… and widened.

_Maybe it's not yet too late…_

* * *

_You came here for a purpose. Why couldn't you just do it?_

Quarter to ten in the evening, Yuugi's round clock on the study table dictated.

_Focus!_

Sugoroku, the lad's grandfather, was busying himself with something inside his room, leaving the rest of the house for Yuugi and Anzu's use. In the end the two teenagers had decided to use Yuugi's bedroom to minimize all possible distractions and fully focus on their work.

The problem was, the more time Anzu was confined in the same pale cerulean walls with her shorter friend, the less directed she found herself to be on said work.

Settled on the orange surface of the bed, she tried to concentrate on what Yuugi was saying, something that vaguely sounded like a suggestion to improve the overall result of their project. There was no excuse for her to be distracted; after all, she and Yuugi were a team when it came to such requirements. She herself had even told him earlier how urgent it was to immediately work on their task. Now Anzu was gaining second thoughts on being able to even function properly.

"…would that be okay with you, Anzu?"

The brunette blinked and found Yuugi waiting for her reply. For a while, his eyes distracted her as she noted how they had lost some of their roundness—less wide-eyed, actually—yet retained the same gentleness. Then she snapped out of it and her brain tried to recall the last thing he said but came up empty. "Sorry, I didn't get what you were saying. What was it again?"

His gaze on her turned observant for a while. "Would you like to take a break for a while?" he suggested.

Anzu nodded, then gazed down.

"Okay, then. I'll just go and fix us some snacks."

Anzu watched his lean profile as he left the room with the door ajar. At least he didn't press her into telling him what was with her lack of focus. Their completely one-sided cooperation was getting too apparent. Then she squelched a sudden pang of envy. Yuugi seemed to have moved on; he could, at the very least, concentrate on schoolwork. It wasn't as though he was acting like nothing drastic had occurred, but he was really pulling himself together, even without Atem around. And Anzu had thought four months ago _he_ would break down and turn to _her_ for support. As for her…

It wasn't as though she wanted to forget Atem or even tried to. Hardly. The memory of him would forever be etched in her heart. But to move on, she had to accept that he was already gone. So she had assumed that while the pain was still fresh, it would only be a matter of time before she got used to it. To get accustomed to things that would never happen. To heal while the pain faded away.

Just a matter of time.

So why, oh _why_, was the complete opposite happening? Even after four months, she still felt like hell!

_Even Jounouchi and Honda already act like their usual selves._ Like Yuugi, her other friends would always remember their great Egyptian friend, maybe feel sad once in a while, but in general carried on with their lives. _Am I the only one left behind?_

_Or am I being like this because I feel so close to Atem?_

But they all did. They were his friends after all; it just happened that Anzu had also grown fond of him in another way. Perhaps this personal closeness could be rooted to the fact that Atem had opened a part of himself to her before—his uncertainty and desire to discover who he really was and what to do with the future, his inner thoughts on how things would be for him and Yuugi should he keep things the way they were. Despite how brief this baring of his soul had been, it had expanded her view of Atem and Yuugi's true character.

Being the friend of Yuugi ever since the beginning, Anzu had through time seen the distinctions that drew the line between the pharaoh and his host. Yuugi was shy, if not timid, the tenderness of his heart being the source of his strength. Atem, confident, his strength drawn from his courageous heart. Two entirely different people. Though housed by the same petite body, the contrast between their souls was often exhibited under the illusion of Atem being taller than Yuugi, for the former stood with utmost confidence.

But now that line had blurred. It just might not have been that apparent before, though Anzu herself had noticed Yuugi's gradual physical development duel after duel. Then throughout the months that followed the Ceremonial Battle, his physique had quickly caught up in maturity, just like any normal teenager. It was impossible not to see how much taller he had grown, reaching Atem's manifested height; his shoulders had broadened like the pharaoh's. Heck, even his light voice now nearly sounded like Atem's. But it wasn't just his slender body. While retaining his tenderness, Yuugi had grown more courageous, more sure of himself, more _confident_. During the Ceremonial Battle, the two souls that used to be together had embodied themselves to be of the same stature. Atem's inner strength may have been natural to him as expected from a ruler, but after walking with the pharaoh's shadow for so long, Yuugi was now just as mentally and spiritually strong, if not stronger.

It was as though he were Atem himself.

In the flesh.

And that might be the very reason she hadn't been able to move on from the start.

_This is very wrong._ She shouldn't keep on looking at Yuugi as Atem; it was being unfair to him. But how could she not? With Yuugi strongly reminding her of Atem more and more each day, it was like being constantly reminded of what she had lost. There were a lot of questions to ask, things to say that should reach only Atem's ears. But he was gone now. And now she dreaded that unless she could release herself, she could never look at Yuugi as only Yuugi.

But perhaps there was no way of release anymore.

If only she had followed him through that ray of light that eventually separated them…

No. Atem wouldn't have wanted that.

Then how long would she have to wait?

_No, I won't wait, _she tried ordering herself._ I'm moving on._

Moving on. Countless times she had tried reminding herself about that. For months it was all she ever wanted to do. Now it sounded like a dull, broken record to her, something distant from her reach. Moving on without Atem. Just the mere thought weighed her down.

"I'm back."

Anzu's heart pounded rapidly at the sound of the male voice that spoke out of nowhere. She whipped her head around in immediate hope... and her heart sank, as always. It was only Yuugi, back from the kitchen, a tray laden with a couple of bowls of ramen and glasses of water in his hands. The dancer looked away, hoping he hadn't caught the crestfallen look on her face. Inside she really wanted to kill herself for her disillusion. _When will this stop? I can't continue being like this!_

Yuugi set down the tray on his table, then glanced at Anzu. "I know you love ramen, so I got a new brand for you," he offered almost brightly. "I think you're going to enjoy it."

"Um, sure, it looks great," Anzu replied, not daring to even steal a glance at Yuugi's lean build. Instead she just gazed at the floor.

Silence.

"Anzu, what's the matter?"

Anzu could feel his gentle presence as he sat down beside her, and even without looking she could tell he was gazing at her in concern. But she could only look away even further. "Nothing."

"Then why does it seem like you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not." It wasn't as though she was really lying, but right now she just couldn't handle answering his question. So she rose from the mattress, still avoiding eye contact. "Listen, I don't think I can sleep here tonight, so I'm going home."

"But it's already late—"

"I'll come back tomorrow." Abruptly she grabbed her bag and swiftly headed downstairs.

"Anzu, wait!"

To Anzu, the rest of Yuugi's yells just faded into the background. With just the kitchen light as her guide, she navigated her way through the pitch-black darkness around the house, even nearly stumbling along the way, until she finally reached the living room. At the back of her mind, she wasn't even certain about coming back, but right now it didn't matter She just had to get out of here before…

"Anzu. Please let me help you."

Moonlight spilled through the clear window, illuminating the two figures. She halted and stiffened at his voice nearly pleading. Even with her back on Yuugi, she could feel they were only a few feet apart. Azure eyes shut tightly. _You can't help me, Yuugi._

"I'm your friend…"

Her shoulders began shaking. Hard. _Why…_

"…and that's why I don't want to see you like this."

_Why do you have to resemble him?_

Long, tense silence.

"I guess you're not yet ready," he stated almost quietly. "I didn't mean to push you if you felt that way. But Anzu—"

Balls of fists formed at her sides. She felt like she was palpitating, her heart about to burst.

"—I'll always be ready to listen."

Too much. Everything was too much. The shaking of her shoulders intensified, almost allowing the strap of her bag to slip off. It was getting harder to contain herself, even the warm moisture coating the surface of her eyes. Any time now…

"Well now, if you feel it would be better for you to go home… just be careful on your way."

Anzu couldn't take it anymore. For a moment her shoulders drooped, the bag landing on the cold floor with a soft thud. "Yuugi…" She turned on her heel to finally face him.

But when she did, suddenly she was no longer inside the house but back in the ship. The lights were bright and sitting by the table should be…

"Anzu?"

His warm timbre. Just hearing it pronounce her name—no, just _hearing_ it—was already too much. "I… I…"

Purple eyes grew slightly alarmed at her quivering voice, at her trembling form. "Why are you…"

And then she did it. Disregarding all consequences, she threw herself at him and they collapsed into a sitting position on the couch beside him, arms wrapped so tightly around his slightly broad chest. At the pinnacle of emotion, hot tears turned unstoppable. "Atem!"

The male close to her froze at her sudden outburst.

But right now she was past the point of caring. "This is so hard for me," she sobbed. "I understand but I don't understand at all! The other side is the place where you should be, isn't it? It's only right that you should be in peace, that you leave us. But—" Her voice cracked and she choked back anguish in vain. "But why does it have to be like this? Isn't there any way to make all of us happy? It's still not yet too late. There must be a way. I know there still is!" A faint smile tried to break its way through her tear-stained face. "Ne, Atem?"

Atem remained silent.

"Atem?" She tried to maintain that smile of hope. Really, she tried. But against her wishes, that smile wavered until her vision blurred once more. "You don't have to go, right? You can still stay. I'm sure Yuugi won't mind; in fact, I know he'll be happy to still have you live inside him. You don't need to have a body." Shaking arms tightened their hold, hands gripping dark blue fabric as though they were grasping life itself. If she let go of it… "I know you're not aware of how special you are to me, but that's all right with me! Even if you're a mere spirit, even if I don't see you…" Azure orbs shut so tightly in desperation, they might draw out blood. "Even if you don't like me in return, I don't care! It doesn't matter to me even if I exist as only one of your friends in your eyes! Just… stay…" Her chest so heavy, she had to part a little to gasp for more air. But just as quickly she clutched the pharaoh in her desperate embrace. "Atem!"

It didn't matter that Atem didn't return her embrace or offered reassurance. Only as long as he was there. Countless tears for him didn't cease.

And Anzu feared this was only the beginning.

* * *

Yuugi sat still, not yet daring to stir as his friend fell apart right before him. Penetrating through his school jacket were her tears, hot against the soaked skin of his shoulder blade. Purple orbs closed in understanding. He knew what Anzu was going through.

He had been through anguish himself.

And it hadn't been easy.

Which was all the more reason he should help Anzu survive it.

At the conclusion of the Ceremonial Battle, on the way to the airport, no one had spoken. The smothering silence had been seasoned with barely restrained tears, sniffs here and there. And in the center of all the distress had been Yuugi, the most affected of them all. Unlike Anzu, he had completely, _perfectly _understood the inevitable situation, which only enthroned him to a deep-seated loss of his own self beyond compare.

But then…

"_Your grief is most reasonable, and there is no need to rush the hour of your pain and loss. However, it is also important for you, Yuugi, to not abandon the will of Pharaoh. It is not of coincidence that you met him. For the soul of Pharaoh is very strong, but its container must be of equal strength to hold it. Yuugi, use this strength, now surpassing the supreme soul's, even in your grief and anguish. It is what Pharaoh wanted." _

Isis, understanding what he was going through, had in private reminded him of that right before they parted.

"_Stand up. How can a victor stand on the knees? If I were you, I wouldn't cry." _

And while it had been extremely difficult at first, he had slowly accepted.

_"I'm no longer the other you. You are…"_

Accepted the fact that there no longer would be "his other self". That Atem was right: Yuugi was no one else but who he was—Mutou Yuugi, the only Yuugi in the world. That Yuugi's unique strength, drawn out by Atem, had only been concealed all this time and belonged only to him.

Someday, Yuugi would cross the border and meet his partner. And he knew Atem would be very proud of him.

But until then, he would use this strength as he lived. Not just for Atem. Not just for himself. But also…

"What kind of a friend am I?"

He heard Anzu sniff, felt her press him harder against her frame. His eyelids parted.

"It's so selfish of me, isn't it? I'm sorry…"

_No, Anzu._ Yuugi closed his eyes once more.

I'm _sorry._

He knew why she had come to his room that very final night, as it had been her one last chance to be with the pharaoh. Yet Yuugi, against his intentions, had denied her this very rare chance. Perhaps if only he had let Atem create his final deck first, if he had ignored his silent agreement with his partner and made the latter manifest himself right away, Anzu wouldn't be as broken as she was now.

He owed her this opportunity.

But he gave it already too late.

And that, despite his strength, was the only regret he had.

Look at what happened. _This._

Right now, only Atem existed in Anzu's eyes. She had even forgotten about the present time—four months past what should have been a treasured moment.

But it didn't mean he would let the girl closest to him fall forever. Yuugi would help her free herself.

Even if he had to be Atem for the moment.

* * *

Anzu collapsed heavily onto Atem's shoulder, crying for what seemed like a lifetime, as though the tears would wash every trace of pain. Finally her tear ducts felt dry, her throat raw. Now that she had nothing else left to express, all she could feel inwardly was hollow emptiness that only reminded her there was really _nothing_ in her power to stop Atem from leaving.

_He's not staying,_ a lifeless voice echoed inside her. _You knew that from the start._

"Anzu."

Her exhausted body froze. Much to her surprise, a lean arm rested against hers, an amiable hand on her shoulder that she gasped. But then she merely closed her eyes, relishing the warm contact that she knew wouldn't last long. "A-Atem…"

"I understand."

"Y-You do?" she uttered a little shakily, eyes slowly opening slightly.

His head nodded. "I, too, wouldn't want to leave you. Any of you. Had the circumstances been entirely different, I would stay here."

Anzu felt herself relax a little.

"But this is not how it's supposed to be. The soul of the dead must not linger in this world. Three thousand years at the very least is more than unnatural."

The brunette blinked at his response, then stared down, guilt consuming her. How could she have been so wrapped up in her own sadness that she had forgotten how hard it must have been for the pharaoh as well?

"But I don't regret these three thousand years that led me to you. All of you."

He still meant them well despite the face of departure. Indeed, his soul was strong. Here he was, thinking about others while she, on the other hand, was only thinking about herself and what she couldn't keep. Suddenly all the things she had poured out to him seemed… trivial. Her right hand released its grasp on his garment to wipe away her tears. "I'm rather foolish, I see. I shouldn't have told you anything; it doesn't help the situation, does it?"

"Anzu, do not regret all that you said. It takes a lot of courage to admit to yourself, to me, what you fear would hold you back. You are strong, and I believe deep down you know that."

She just wanted to listen to him, to soak herself in his encouragement and believe. _But I'm not as strong as you think I am. I'm not like you or even Yuugi._

"It's what he would have said."

Azure eyes blinked. The voice had shifted tones, and Anzu realized there was no longer a male hand resting on her shoulder. She pulled away, searching the face of the young man before her.

"I didn't intend to lead you on," he apologized. "But it's not a lie. I think, no, I _know_ Atem would have done the same."

No longer was she inside the ship. Under the soft shine of the moonlight, no longer did her red-streaked eyes see Atem. No, the physique and the voice might have resembled him so much that Anzu actually felt and believed as though it had been really him who told her those things. But it was really Yuugi who was right in front of her, his eyes full of tenderness and understanding. _Yuugi…_He really did know the pharaoh inside out. After being with him for such a long time…

And then the full realization of her action struck her with full force._What the hell have I just done?_ She might have been grieving in her own right, but Yuugi, being the pharaoh's "other self", must be taking everything the hardest. No matter the degree of her suffering in Atem's departure, it paled in comparison to his own. Yet she had lost all self-control and used her friend in Atem's place! Yuugi, of all people! It horrified her so much that it brought her to shame. "Yuugi, I'm so sorry for what happened just now! I didn't mean to—"

"Anzu." Yuugi shook his head. "The one who should apologize is I."

Confusion scrunched up her face messed with tears. "I don't understand—"

"What you said to Atem right before he left—I know it's not exactly the same message you really wanted to convey right in front of him and the rest of us. Because of me, you weren't able to tell him that."

Anzu also shook her head, the back of her hands removing all traces of crying it could. "No. It doesn't matter anymore whether or not there had been anyone at fault. Because no matter how less I was able to express myself to him, Atem would still go to the next world."

"You're wrong," he protested. "You had every right to tell him how you feel. And no matter where Atem is, we will never ever forget him."

"That's true; we have memories of him, friendship with him. But Yuugi, his soul is no longer here. It's not going to be the same."

"No, Anzu. Atem isn't here but he's _still_ here." Then Yuugi studied her to a while. "I'll get you some water." He rose from the upholstery and left her, switching on the lights on the way.

Anzu's hands instinctively shielded her eyes at the sudden flooding of bright light until her vision adjusted. Physically drained, she was about to let herself lean back and relax when her palm landed on the soft couch.

Or what should be as soft as the couch.

_What…_ Her fingers had struck something hard. And cold. They wrapped themselves around the unknown object. _What's this?_ Her hand brought the elongated item to her line of vision, and time stopped.

A cartouche.

Inscribed with hieroglyphics.

And her memory knew all too well what they represented.

Still bewildered, Anzu examined its angles with utmost care, ran her fingers slowly along the smooth edges. _What is this doing here? I didn't see it here a while ago._ Then it hit her. _Yuugi… Don't tell me he left this on purpose._ But there was no other possible explanation. _But why would he have this? Why would he give this to me? Unless… _

Unless Atem wanted her to own it.

A mixture of emotions swirled inside her chest. Indeed she was happy, happy that Atem had chosen her to keep his real name. But at the same time, a form of strange disappointment also dwelled. _"I was hoping that when you regain your memories and recall your real name, you'll engrave your name into it then. So this time, you'll never forget your name no matter what happens."_ So that no matter where he went, no matter how much time passed by, he would always keep it. The pendant bearing his name was the only significant contribution Anzu ever had to the Egyptian ruler, but it lost its significance and purpose now that he had left it behind.

The approaching footsteps startled her, and she looked up to find Yuugi with a glass of water in his grasp. But she said nothing.

"You still don't look all right. Here." The spiky-haired guy knelt down and offered her the glass and a pack of tissue paper from his pocket.

"Thanks," she uttered quietly, then greedily gulped down her drink. The clear liquid washed away the lump in her throat, its coolness loosening her chest somehow. With the sheets of tissue paper, she wiped way the remaining stains her tears had left on her face. "Yuugi, I got the cartouche."

He looked directly at her, traces of hope found in his eyes. Hope that she would be relieved.

"Thank you for giving it to me… but I can't accept it."

Yuugi blinked, taken aback. "But—why?"

"It's meant to be with Atem. Or at least it should be. It's not right for me to keep it."

"But it belongs to you!" he protested. "That cartouche exists in your hands because of you."

"This cartouche exists only for Atem!" she cried, then practically thrust the pendant into her friend's face with one hand. "Please, Yuugi. I know that you never lie. Just be honest with me and tell me why he chose not to bring this with him."

But instead of a response, all she got from Yuugi were silence and…

_Astonishment?_

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

Anzu gazed strangely at her friend. Wasn't supposed to be like this? "What do you mean?"

Yuugi's brows knitted in concentration. "I recognize what this means, but I never…" he uttered as though more to himself. When he turned to Anzu, his eyes were wide. "Anzu, when I bought this at the gift shop, it was blank."

_Blank?_ Anzu was greatly taken aback. "Wait a sec. This _isn't_ the cartouche I gave Atem?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Atem carried it with him when he left. It was too important to be left behind. To him, it was a treasure."

"And you bought this cartouche I'm holding?"

A nod. "Just this evening. You've been so down ever since Atem left that I wanted to give you something to help you cope. Then I found this newly opened gift shop that specializes in historical souvenirs and luckily got a cartouche identical to the one you had bought." His gaze on her grew intent and serious. "Anzu, you have a connection with Atem that is different from us, even from mine. That's why I leave it to you to carve out his name yourself if you wish. I thought doing so would make you feel you make your connection with him deeper and, well, more personalized. And I swear by the heart of the cards that it was still blank when I left it at your side sometime as you cried."

"But why would his name be written now? There are only the two of us inside this room. If you yourself said you didn't inscribe it, then who…" Her voice trailed off as it dawned upon her, her eyes widening. _No way…_

Atem already did it for her.

The notion was so overwhelming that her heart pounded loudly against her rib cage. She could barely believe it. But when she met gazes with Yuugi, his stunned expression told her they were of the same thought.

With clasped hands, she brought the cartouche next to the rhythm of her chest, eyes shut instinctively. _Atem…_

And then she heard it: a voice. Not a physical voice but of a message.

_Thank you._

The warmth penetrated deeply through her heart, touched her soul. Glistening tears welled up in her eyes, but this time she allowed them to freely slide down her cheeks.

"You were right, Yuugi." And for the first time since the departure, a smile, a genuine one, cracked its way into her features. _Atem isn't here but he's _still_ here._ Her heart slowed down to its normal beat, and this time, with ease and reassurance.

It was true that Atem didn't belong to this world or time. It was also a fact that his soul now lingered in the afterlife.

But no matter how many thousands of years flew by or which realm they dwelled on, Anzu knew that, in a way beyond words, he would always be with her. After all, that was how they always would be.

_Connected._

-

The End

* * *

**In case you are confused, Atem and Anzu aren't connected by the cartouche per se. Rather, their already existing connection manifested itself through the cartouche. In addition, in this way, Atem deepened and personalized that connection with Anzu. **

**Whether or not there is also a hint of (one-sided) revolution/vanishshipping, I'll leave it to your judgment. **

**So how was this oneshot? Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated but flames aren't; they do nothing for my improvement. Thanks! **


End file.
